Herr der Ringe, Umgeschriebene Verarschungsstorys
by Nyssa-Montana
Summary: Also, hab ein paar Szenen umgeschreiben . Es ist etwas ins lächerliche gezogen. Aber lest selbst. R&R Plz ;)
1. Die Beratung, Frodo

So, Es ist reine Verarschung. Nur als Vorwarnung. Wer sowas nicht lesen mag. übersieht es lieber ^^  
  
Hab die Szenen etwas umgeschireben *GG*  
  
  
  
Die Beratung  
  
Alle haben sich bei Elrond versammelt. Elben, Menschen, Zwerge, Hobbits und der Zauberer.  
  
Sie reden über die Ereignisse in ihren Völkern.  
  
Nach einer Weile übernimmt Elrond das Wort. Alle stellen die Unterhaltung ein.  
  
"Kann mir jemand von euch sagen, warum ihr hier seid?"  
  
Boromir springt auf, legt die rechte Faust auf die linke Brust und ruft:  
  
"Weil wir die Besten der Besten sind, Sir!"  
  
Alles starrt ihn an. Boromir schaut sich verlegen um.  
  
"Äh, ups, sorry ist mir so rausgerutscht."  
  
Er erötet etwas und setzt sich wieder.  
  
Jeder fing an zu tuscheln und zu kichern an.  
  
~  
  
Pippin der sich mit Merry versteckt hat, kam hervor. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Boromir und sagte laut  
  
"HAHA!"  
  
Die Anderen schauen ihn verwundert an. Elrond hingegen wirft Pippin einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
"Oh, äh, bin schon weg!"  
  
gibt er noch von sich, als er sich wieder in sein Versteck verkrümelte.  
  
Dann wandte sich Elrond wieder den anderen zu.  
  
"Boromir hat recht. Ihr habt eine Aufgabe, genauer gesagt neun von euch. Frodo...der Ring leg ihn- Frodo?"  
  
Frodo sitzt nicht auf seinen Platz.  
  
"Wo ist Frodo? FROOODOOO!" brüllt Gandalf genervt.  
  
Dann sieht er, dass Frodo um die nächste Ecke an einem Kaugummiautomaten steht.  
  
Frodo hört Gandalf rufen und läuft zurück zum Stuhl.  
  
Den Mund hat er voller Kaugummis und kann deshalb kaum sprechen.  
  
"Oh. Tut mir leid!"  
  
"Der Ring, Frodo!" sagte Elrond.  
  
Dieser springt auf und wühlt in seinen vollen Taschen. Voller Kaugummis und kleinen Zeugs, das er aus dem Automaten bekommen hat.  
  
Er legt einen goldenen Ring auf den kleinen Tisch, in der Mitte der Runde.  
  
Dann setzt er sich kauend und schmatzend wieder hin.  
  
Alle starren den Ring an. Elrond schaut zu Fandalf rüber.  
  
"Irgendwas stimmt nicht!" meinte er.  
  
Gandalf steht auf. geht zum Tisch mit dem Ring und nimmt in in die Hand. Er schaut sich den Ring genau an.  
  
"Da steht was!" sagte Gandalf entsetzt.  
  
Alle sind nun in aufruhe und beginnen wieder zu tuscheln.  
  
Gandalf schaut Frodo böse an.  
  
"Made in Taiwan?!" meint er trocken. Alles schweigt.  
  
Frodo schaut sich unschuldig um.  
  
"Ups, kleines Versehn!"  
  
Er sringt nochmals von seinen Stuhl um in seinen Taschen zu kramen und holt er den echten Ring hervor.  
  
Gandalf nimmt den Kaugummiautomatenring weg.  
  
"Den will ich behalten!" schimpfte Frodo schmatzend.  
  
Gandalf legt den echten Ring auf den Tisch.  
  
"DAS ist der EINE Ring!" sagt Gandalf und sieht Frodo böse an.  
  
Der schmatzt vor sich hin undmacht sich noch kleiner, weil er sich schämte.  
  
E_______________N_______________D   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, ich bitte uch darum das ganze nicht so erst zu sehen.  
  
Es folgen noch weitere kleine Storys dieser Art ^^  
  
Nach dem ersten Teil von HDR hatte ich angefangen die Storys zu schreiben...  
  
Die gehen alle eher nach dem Film ^^ Ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung ;)  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefällts ^^  
  
Freu mich immer auf reviews ^^  
  
Cya  
  
Nys 


	2. Hunger, merry und Pippin

Hunger (Merry u. Pippin)  
  
Die neun Gefährten sind in Moria.  
  
Nach einem langen Marsch bleibt Gandalf vor drei weiteren Gängen stehen.  
  
"An die kann ich mich nicht mehr Erinnern."  
  
Alle senken den Kopf.  
  
"Oh mann, das Alter macht sich wohl bei ihm bemerkbar, wie?" flüstert Pippin zu Merry.  
  
Gandalf ist zwar alt, doch hat er gute Ohren und bekommt mit was Pippin über ihn sagt.  
  
"Hey du kleiner Tuk! Wenn du nicht dein vorlautes Mundwerk hälst, dann bist du bald Orkfutter!"  
  
droht der Alte.  
  
Pippin schreckt zurück und versteckt sich ängstlich hinter Merry.  
  
"Beschütz mich!" bettelt er Merry an.  
  
Gandalf wandte sich wieder den 3 Gängen zu.  
  
Eine ganze Weile vergeht.  
  
Frodo sitzt bei Sam, Aragorn bei Boromir, in der nähe von Gimli und Legolas.  
  
Merry und Pippin sitzten sich gegenüber.  
  
"Haben wir uns verlaufen?" fragt Pippin.  
  
"Nein"  
  
"ich glaub schon!"  
  
"Sssttt... Gandalf denkt nach!"  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Ich hab Hunger!"  
  
Merry schaut Pippin genervt an.  
  
"Na was glaubst du wohl was ich hab, hä? Wir haben alle hunger!" brüllt er.  
  
Pippin steht auf und kontert zurück.  
  
"Ich hab' aber großen HUNGER! Ausserdem bin ich der Jüngste und brauche deshalb viel Essen!"  
  
Merry steht ebenfalls auf und pflaumt Pippin an.  
  
"Ach schnautze, klar! Du bekommst nichts, weil wir auch nichts zu Essen bekommen!"  
  
"ICH WILL ABER!"  
  
Merry stampf wütend auf Pippin zu und packt ihn am Kragen.  
  
"Hör jetzt auf von Essen zu reden, du bekommst nichts, klar! Und jetzt sei ruhig Gandalf muss nachdenken!"  
  
Pippin reist sich los und beschimpft Merry.  
  
"Du behämmerter Blödmann! Machst du mich etwa an oder was? Ich hau' dir gleich eine rein!!"  
  
Merry hat Pippin gerade noch aussprechen lassen, da haut er ihm auch schon eine auf die Nase.  
  
"So Ruhe im Karton! Verdammt!" brüllt Merry siegessicher.  
  
Doch Pippin lässt sich sowas nicht gefallen und stürtzt sich auf Merry.  
  
Beide fangen an sich zu prügeln. Sie fallen zu Boden und wälzen sich hin und her.  
  
Gandalf dreht sich genervt um und schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
"Die können es nicht sein lassen!" sagt der Alte sich selbst.  
  
"HEY!" brüllt er dann.  
  
Beide hören sofort auf und sehen in Gandalfs Richtung.  
  
Merry sitzt auf Pippin, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegt.  
  
Merrys Hände sind um Pippins Hals und seine Hände sind um Merrys Hals.  
  
"Aufhören, verdammt! Sonst lassen wir euch beide hier alleine zurück und ihr seid in kürzester Zeit Orkfutter!"  
  
drohte Gandalf wütend.  
  
Merry und Pippin schrecken zurück. Merry stand auf, ebenso wie Pippin. Beide senken den Kopf.  
  
"Tut uns leid!" entschuldigte sich Pippin.  
  
"Ja, Gandalf. Das kommt nie wieder vor!" ergänzte Merry.  
  
Der Alte drohte mit seinem Stab.  
  
Pippin und Merry duckten sich.  
  
"Bitte nicht verzaubern!" jammern sie.  
  
Frodo und der Rest der Gefährten mussten laut lachen.  
  
Merry setzte sich beleidigt hin und kramte in seiner Tasche und meint zu Pipp.  
  
"Komm Pippin, wir essen jetzt was!"  
  
Gandalf muss grinsen.  
  
Die beiden Streithähne sitzen da und essen ganz hungrig ihr Brot.  
  
Dann ist endlich Ruhe und Gandalf konnte weiter nachdenken.  
  
E_______________N_______________D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So, noch ne Szeene auf "die Shippe genommen" ^^.  
  
@Daisuke-chan  
  
vielen lieben dank für deine review! freut mich das es dir gefällt. ^^  
  
habs auch schon bei FDK gelesen was du geschrieben hast. danke danke! ^^ ;)  
  
ich denk mir was feines aus, mit den dreien! versprochen!  
  
@Silith  
  
auch an dich, vielen lieben dank! ^^  
  
joa, mus doch alles etwas aufgelockert werden! ;) finds aber schön das dus magst! ;)  
  
wie gesagt, bemühe mich um weiteren "Mumpitz" zu schreiben ^^  
  
Cya  
  
Nys 


	3. Die Liebeserklärung, Arwen und Aragorn

Arwen und Aragorn in Bruchtal  
  
Beide standen im Mondschein auf einer kleinen Brücke.  
  
Arwen schaute tief in Aragorns Augen und gab in voller Hingabe eine Elibische Liebeserklärung ab.  
  
Als Arwen den ersten Satz beendet hatte, rief Aragorn:  
  
"Halt! Einen Moment."  
  
Er drehte sich um und kramte aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Büchlein  
  
Er blätterte hastig nach den Wörtern, die Arwen ihm gerade sagte.  
  
Sie wurde immer ungeduldiger. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr ^^ und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.  
  
"Oh man das dauert!" beschwerte sie sich.  
  
Aragorn drehte sich hektisch um und erklärte ihr im harten Ton:  
  
"Hey, ich spreche nur meine Sprache, Süße, und damit hab ich schon Probleme!"  
  
~Hinten aus einem Gebüsch sah man nur eine Hand mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. Pippin -zensiert-:  
  
"HA HA!"~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danke für die lieben Reviews ^^  
  
ok, dieser Teil ist ziemlich kurz, dafür gibbet 2. ;-) 


	4. Die Wetterspitze, mit 4 Hobbits

Die 4 Hobbits auf der Wetterspritze  
  
Sam, Pippin und Merry saßen am Feuer und aßen.  
  
Frodo wurde durch den Geruch und durch das Geschmatze wach.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn da?" fauchte er.  
  
Merry hob leicht den Teller.  
  
"Tomaten, Würstchen, knuspriger Speck!"  
  
Frodo sprang auf, lief zum Feuer und brüllte entsetzt:  
  
"Macht das aus ihr Tölpel, macht das AUS!"  
  
Er will gerade das Feuer austreten, als Merry aufsprang und ihn zur Site schupst.  
  
"Hey was soll das?"  
  
Frodo sah ihn fassungslos an.  
  
"Jungs, überlegt mal, hier sind irgendwo 9 Nazgul!"  
  
Merry, Pippin und Sam kapieren immer noch nicht.  
  
"Hä? Ja und?" frage Pippin.  
  
Frodo schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.  
  
"Oh mann, denk doch mal nach! 9 Nazgul und wir sind 4 Hobbits! Was denken die Nazgul von uns, wenn du uns hier sehen und wir gerade essen?"  
  
Schulterzucken bei den 3 Jungs.  
  
"Leute, die werden denken 'Was für schlechte Gastgeber!'. Neun, sicherlich hungrige Nazgul und wir haben nicht genug zu essen dabei!"  
  
Merry, Sam und Pippin senken den Kopf. Frodo tritt das Feuer aus.  
  
"So, und wenn sie jetzt herkommen sollten, sagen wir 'Ein böser Buhmann hat uns das essen geklaut!'!"  
  
erklärte Frodo.  
  
Sam reist zu seinem entsetzten seine Augen auf.  
  
"Was Buhmann? AAHH!"  
  
Merry und Pippin halten Sam den Mund zu. Frodo kann es nicht fassen und schlägt sich ein zweites mal vor sie Stirn.  
  
"Das sagen wir doch nur Sam!"  
  
Sam guckt verdutzt.  
  
"Oh, na wenn das so ist!"  
  
Frodo ging zur Klippe.  
  
Sam schaut Pippin verängstig an und flüsterte leise:  
  
"Hey, und was ist wenn der Buhmann nun wirklich kommt?"  
  
Pippin schaute ihn genervt an und meinte trocken:  
  
"Man, Sam, wird endlich erwachsen!"  
  
Dann stand er auf und ging mit Merry ebenfalls zur Klippe.  
  
Sam schaut sich ängstlich um.  
  
"Ok.kein Buhmann da. hey Leute wartet doch auf mich!" brüllt er ihnen nach.  
  
Die 4 stehen nun an der Klippe und dann entdecken sie die Nazgul.  
  
"Hab ich's nicht gesagt?" sagte Frodo genervt.  
  
Sam zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Buhmann?"  
  
"Nein FÜNF Nazgul!" meinte Merry scharf.  
  
Sam schnaufte erleichtert.  
  
"Achso, wenn sonst nichts weiter ist.."  
  
So, hier ist auch schon ein weiterer Teil ^^  
  
@Daisuke-chan  
  
klar, mir fällt schon wat ein, musst mit nur etwas Zeit lassen.^^  
  
In meinen kranken Hirn kommt noch wat zustande ;)  
  
Cya  
  
Nys 


End file.
